


The Short Straw

by SonRhandi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dom/sub, Group Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonRhandi/pseuds/SonRhandi
Summary: The Ginyu Force participates in their monthly team-building exercise.





	The Short Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, also Guldo gets no play in this because I'm not a monster. It's an old fic, but I hope you enjoy!

 

The first of the month was always an interesting time for the Ginyu Force. Oh, sure, their monthly stipend coming in meant they could restock their personal goodies stash, and that was always cause for celebration. It was also a time, though, where they as a team could reinforce their group dynamic. Much like themselves, their method for doing so was a bit unorthodox, to say the least...

 

"Ok, boys. You know the drill by now," Captain Ginyu addressed the troops. "I have in my hand, three straws with colored ends. You pick your straw, and the color you get determines the role you play. Bronze gets to go on third, silver is second, and gold is our grand prize winner. Of course, there's a short straw in there, too, and if you draw it, you know what that means..." He laughed.

 

"I'm gonna take it home this time!" Jeice boasted, punctuating with a hair flip. "I've been on the sidelines the past two months. I'm practually **due** for the lead role!"

 

"Ehhh, I wouldn't be so sure, Jeice." Recoome cracked his knuckles. "I do pretty well when it comes to this sort o' thing. Lady Luck might as well have been my old lady."

 

"I'm on camera duty by default, so it doesn't really matter to me at this point," a very resigned Guldo chimed in. He couldn't even reach anything of interest, and was too small to safely participate in the more humbling duties.

 

"Still, at least you ain't as bad off as ol' Burter." The behemoth nudged him with his elbow.

 

"Ehh, lay off, Recoome," he lightly pushed him away. Jeice just chuckled. "Oi, it ain't his fault you had two crap draws in a row, mate," he pointed out. "And anyway, it's cute to hear all your little noises."

 

That drew a chortle from Recoome. "Oh, man, tell me about it! 'D... Don't come inside...' Bwa ha ha ha!" He gave the saurian a hearty slap on the back. "Man, I hope I get to fill you up again this month, too."

 

Burter rolled his eyes. He had the misfortune of picking the worst role twice in a row now. It wasn't so bad when Ginyu had the lead—he actually found it quite the honor to be playing under the Captain—but when Recoome was the winner of the lead role, his acting was, quite literally, **painfully** unrefined.

 

"Jeice, you won the game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, so you get to draw first." He held up his straw-grasping hand in the Red Magma's direction.

 

Jeice rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Then, I'll just take the ol' boy riiiiight here." He plucked the first straw of the night. His green eyes spied his chosen color, and he growled in disdain. "Maaan, I'm on third? Arrrgh..." he groused. "Bah, your turn, Recoome."  


"Ha ha, let **me** show you how it's done." The behemoth sauntered up to Ginyu and confidently plucked a straw. Smugly, he cast a glance upon his choice, and his smirk dropped faster than his wireless connection during a meteor shower. "W... Where's the rest of it!?" To his horror, he had drawn the short straw. That drew jeers from the other Ginyus.

 

"Ha! I guess that means we'll be showing **you** how it's done this time around, eh, Recoome?" Jeice slapped his knee and had himself a good laugh. After all his boasting, there was nothing he could really say, and had to settle for a whimper and a frown.

 

"Ok, Burter. It's your turn."

 

"Phew..." The saurian approached. Only two straws left. His eyes darted between them as he danced with the decision on which to pick. Realizing that he'd either place first or second and that his was a win-win scenario, made his choice.

 

The Blue Hurricane balked. At the end of his straw was a lovely gold tip. "Woah... I won first place..." He **never** won first place. He needed a moment to let it sink in. And when it did, he turned to Recoome, and gave him the smarmiest of smiles that the behemoth didn't like in the very least. Ginyu shrugged and plucked the last remaining straw with his opposite hand. "And I place second. Not too shabby." He flicked his straw away.

 

"Bweh, I **still** can't believe I'm last up..." Jeice continued to sulk.

 

"You forget, Jeice, Recoome's our high-endurance guy. I'm sure he'll have some spunk left in him by the time your turn comes around."  
  
"Yeah, and that's part of the problem..." The red man grumbled. Ginyu just shrugged and moved on. "Anycrap, let's all get showered up and get ready to have some fun."

 

"Yes. Let's..." Burter walked past Recoome, and gave his rear a good slap before heading back to his quarters. "Clean it well," he murmered. Something told the behemoth that he was going to receive some definite payback from when their roles were reversed from last month.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

When the other Ginyus had arrived at their usual meeting place—their personal rec room, dimly lit for the ocassion—Burter had already since set the stage, and Guldo was on the other end of the room, checking and rechecking his camera settings. His four eyes looked up to notice the others had already entered. "Hey guys," he raised a hand to them. "Just give me a sec to get the spare battery pack handy and mount this on the tripod. We can get this party started right after."

 

The three nodded. "So where's the lead actor?" Ginyu asked, idly scratching his crotch. His black briefs were starting to get a bit tight.

 

"Yeah, being late isn't stylish at all," Jeice chimed in, tugging at the lip of his own briefs.

 

"He'll be right back. He went to grab a couple of last-minute things from his quarters."

 

Ginyu and Jeice nodded. They noticed a long, heavy chain hanging from the ceiling, low enough to hang just a few feet off the ground. "Woah-ho! When did ol' Blue have time to put this up?"

 

"I guess that's how it goes when you're the fastest in the universe, eh?" Guldo tighted the tripod's clamp. "Ok, camera's all set."

 

"And so am I."

 

They turned to see Burter in the doorway, a few items tucked in his hand. His black boxer briefs were already bulging. "Captain, Jeice," he bowed curtly. He then cast his gaze to Recoom, scrutinizing his choice of attire, a pair of grey boxer briefs. "Nuh-uh. That's not happening."

 

"What?"  
  
"Put this on." Blue tossed some article or the next at Recoome. The behemoth unraveled the garmet in his meaty finger to reveal a skimpy leather thong. "What the hell? Is this yours?"

 

"Oh ho, I see you're a bit of a kinky devil, aincha, Burt?" Jeice laughed, eyeing his choice in Recoome's attire.

 

"I've already had it cleaned," he continued, ignoring Jeice. "Just slip it on and tighten the straps at the cinches on the side."

 

"Rrrgh... don't believe this shit..." He sneered, peeling off his briefs unceremoniously, then turning his back to the others to don the thong. Burter raised an eyebrow at the ginger's inexplicably smooth backside.

 

"You've got a pretty nice butt. Did you get it waxed?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I took care of it earlier this week..." He grumbled, tightening it to fit. He turned back to Burter and the rest and threw his arms down. "There. Is that to your liking, oh, star of the show?"

 

"Hardly. Turn back around."

 

Recoome shook his head and did as he was told. Burter approached him and covered his eyes with a blindfold. "Hey! What the hell!?" The behemoth began to jerk away, but was quickly pulled back by Burter's massive paw.

 

"Relax. I'm just gonna blindfold you."  
  
"I'm already aware of **that** ," he hissed. "I ain't into this kind of shit!"

 

"Jeez, will you just shut the hell up and go along with it!?" Captain Ginyu bellowed. "You know damn well you're not gonna be dragged off to the killing field or some crap, and you're not gonna be hurt, so quit yer complaining and let Burter prep you the way he wants! God knows this is probably the only time he's ever gonna win..!" Normally, Ginyu wouldn't let this sort of squabble fluster him, but he was itching to have his turn, and wasn't in the mood for anything to hold it up.

 

Recoome whimpered a little, effectively subdued, and just resigned to his fate. Burter just chuckled a little and proceeded to tie Recoome's blindfold, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "There's a good boy," he whispered. He lead the behemoth to the chain hanging  in the center of the room. "Stick your arms out for me."

 

Recoom complied wordlessly. He felt something cold and metal clamp around his wrists. "S... Shackles!?"

 

"Mmmm-hm. Arms up." The ginger fellow sighed, holding his arms over his head, revealing hair just as red as that on his head. Burter smirked. "Ha. Mammals are weird..." He attached the chain to the connector between the shackles, tugging on the chain to make sure it was fastened securely.

 

Recoom fidgited. "That all?"  


"Just oooone more thing..." Around his neck, he looped a thick leather collar around his supporting actor's neck, complete with a copper dog tag hanging from it. "There. You look absolutely perfect." He smiled.

 

"...You did **not** just put a fucking dog collar on me..."

 

Burter just laughed. "How's it look, Guldo?"

 

The toady chortled, framing the shot in the viewfinder. "Oh, man. This is gonna be soooo **HOT**. Ok, we're rolling!"

 

The saurian chuckled. "You don't have to be mad, Recoome," he gibbed, moving behind him. "You only need to relax and enjoy." Rough palms slid over his sides and up his belly. Recoome's breath caught in his throat. Not being able to see worth a damn made every little touch a shock.

 

"Mm, pretty little pup y'got there, Burter," said Jeice, petting himself.

 

"Yeah, he is..." He rumbled low in his throat, massive paws slowly rubbing the insides of the behemoth's thighs. Their owner sighed quietly. Burter pulled him even closer, close enough to where Recoome could feel his teammate's strange peak against his back. "Mmmmm..."

 

Burter raised an eyeridge. "Feel something you like?"

 

"Y... Yeah..." came his mumbled reply.

 

"How's that?" Asked Ginyu, smirking.

 

"Yeah..." Recoome pouted. He felt ashamed to admit it, somehow.

 

The saurian lowered himself to his ear. "And... where would you like it?"

 

A blush spread across his face, red enough to rival Jeice in color. "...In my butt..."

 

"How's that, Recoome?" Jeice asked in a partial laugh.

 

"P... Put it in my butt."

 

They all had a good laugh at that. "Well, aside from the fact that I want to take my time with this..." His hands slid up to his chest, rolling Recoome's stiff nipples in his fingertips. "I'm afraid the pet is in no position to make demands."

 

The behemoth growled. "Who's a pet!? Ahh..." God, but he loved having his nipples touched. He felt himself growing a little.

 

"Uh-oh. You gonna let him get away with growlin' at you, Burt?" Ginyu chuckled, idly rubbing his length.

 

"Well, I think I'll let it slide for now..." Recoome felt familiar fingers trail up his neck, tracing his jawline. He gasped as something soft, hot, and wet found itself behind his ear, then **in** his ear, then trailing little saliva swirls down his neck and ending with teeth grazing his collarbone.

 

"Camera's lovin' it, guys!"Guldo flashed his teammates the OK sign with his free hand, then proceeded to do a slow zoom on Recoom's growing crotch.

 

"Ha! The camera ain't the only one!" Jeice guffawed. "I'd say your new puppy likes the attention, Burter."

 

"Yeah?" Burter's hands snaked back down to Recoome's thighs, spreading them further apart for a better view of his package, then bent his own knees and began to grind mercilessly between the behemoth's cheeks.

 

"Shit! Aaah..." He instinctively arched his back, not expecting such contact. It had been ages since he had played the role of the catcher, and he had certainly never played it during his time with the Ginyu Force. He had forgotten how... exciting it could be. He could hear the others chuckling darkly beside him, rubbing, fabric shifting... They were chumping up, he assumed. As he rocked back and forth, he imagined what it would eventually feel like to be split open by the beast, and choked out an impassioned little moan.

 

"Mmm... Yeah..." Burter sighed, easing up. "Get on your knees."

 

Recoome complied, easing to the floor, his arms still hanging straight up. Burter soon joined him, adjusting the chain to give Recoome enough slack for him to lower his arms. The behemoth growled out a sigh of relief and rotated his shoulders back. They were starting to get a bit sore. He shifted his weight back and calmly rested his hands on his thighs, awaiting the star's further action.

 

"Hey, Recoome. Quit cheatin'," Guldo called out to him, adjusting the camera angle. "If you're a dog, then get on all fours. None of us are gonna get off seeing you sit like an escort." He laughed.

 

"Don't get ahead of me now, Guldo," the saurian chuckled, guiding Recoome's hips back and his arms to prop himself up. The behemoth quivered a bit as Blue secured his grip, and dry lips planted kisses up his right flank and haunch. Thumbs dug into both cheeks, spreading them apart, as well as pulling the string of his thong away. "Ha, it's pink," said Burter, amused at the sight of the behemoth's star. He let loose something between a growl and a purr, and ran his tongue over it. Recoome breathed sharply through his nose and let his head drop, reduced to a whimpering mass of muscles.  


"Mm, you're a pretty dirty guy, Burter," Jeice murmered, briefs rolled down and entering a slow stroke.

 

"You gettin' all this, Guldo?" Ginyu called out, showing a bit more restraint than his second-in-command but  erect all the same. The toady had already since brought the camera around for a suitable POV shot. "Mmmm-hmm..."

 

Whatever dignity the ginger male might have had flew right out the window.  His sighs became louder, embarrassing little gasps escaped his throat, and his cock just plain **throbbed**. Burter's tongue, so wet and broad, ran over his entire real estate. Just being able to hear his wet lapping was a turn-on it itself.

 

"Hey, Burt," came the Captain's gravelly voice. "Your pet's a bit on the noisy side. Mind if I give him somethin' to keep his mouth occupied?"

 

"Rrruh..?" He wiped the drool from his mouth. Ginyu gave his disco stick a good tweak to illustrate his point. The saurian just smirked. "Sure, why not? I don't mind sharing."

 

"Much obliged, Burter." Ginyu grinned, happy that he no longer had to wait to get some action. Jeice balked. "Man, what the crap..."

 

"Hey, the squeaky space pod gets the diagnostic... or something." The horned devil just shrugged and sauntered right up to Recoome, placing a gentle hand under his chin and leading his head up to Ginyu's crotch level. "Heya, 'coome."

 

"H.. Heya, Cap."

 

"You feel this?" He pushed his boner along the bridge of his nose.

 

"Yessir."

 

His face twisted with excitement. “Kiss it.”

 

With a rather indulgent moan, Recoome pressed his tongue to what he guessed was the underside of Ginyu's shaft and wrapped his lips around it, pulling them together to end in a kiss. It was a little awkward, what with the Captain still wearing his briefs, but he enjoyed it all the same.

 

Ginyu rumbed in his throat, snorting out a short laugh. "Well, well,  I can tell **you've** done this before..." He smirked, running his paws through Recoome's hair, which he chose to interpret as encouragement. Never one to underdeliver, he followed his leader's shaft to its head, curling his lips around it briefly before rubbing the end of his nose up and down its entire length. Not being able to see had its benefits. His senses of touch and smell were enhanced, even having only been blindfolded a short time. Feeling every callused ripple of skin on Burter's hand as he explored his body, and now, taking in the slight variances in his captain's musky scent, he was suddenly grateful Ginyu had ordered him to go along with the saurian's wishes. He could hear the rolling of wheels and the fat pitter-patter... Guldo must have been on his way back to the front end to get a good shot of Ginyu's challenger appearance. Well, he'd be sure not to disappoint...

 

Licking his lips, the behemoth took a bit of cloth between his teeth— **very** careful not to nip Ginyu—and attempted to tug down his briefs. "Ha ha, easy, boy..." Ginyu ruffled his hair. "Burter, I do believe your dog would like a treat."

 

"Oh, but Captain," he popped a finger past his lips, coating it with saliva. "You'll spoil his supper..." He pressed that same finger to Recoome's puckered anus, slowly inching his way in. A low moan escaped the behemoth's lips, feeling the thick digit enter him bit by bit.

 

Ginyu just snorted. "A hearty fellow like him? Nah. Practically an appetizer." He paused, unsure of the implications he just posed for himself.

 

"Weeeell, I suppose it's all right, just this once."

 

"M... My treat would make a great appetizer, too! Less filling, tastes great!" Jeice raised his hand, no longer content to jerk on the sidelines.

 

Burter groaned, and not in a good way. " **Fine.** Let him out of the shackles. I'm sure if you ask him to shake, he can show you a fine trick."

 

"You're a pal, Burt!" Jeice beamed. He practically skipped over to Recoome and gave him a good scratch under his chin. "Heya, pupper-nugget! Can ya shake?"  
  
To everyone's surprise, Recoome gave a very convincing and **very** menacing bark, making sure to show plenty of teeth. Jeice jumped a good foot back, Guldo nearly dropped his camera, and even Ginyu had to blink a few times, not quite sure if that had actually happened.

 

_THWAP!_

 

The behemoth yelped, more from surprise than anything else. His master had bopped him upside the head with a rolled-up newspaper. "Be good," Burter commanded flatly, no measure of warmth in his voice.

 

"W... Why do you even **have** that?!"

 

_THWAP!_

 

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" If he had a tail, it would have been between his legs at that point. Burter just shook his head. He lifted his head in a gesture to Jeice, tossing a small bottle of lubricant to him. "Jeice, ready for that trick?"

 

He fumbled the catch in his fingers a little before securing it. “Uh, right...” Over the shock of his dog's display, the Red Magma snorted, squeezing out a fair amount of lube and slathering it over his slightly deflated member. Twitching in anticipation, he sauntered back up to the red-haired dog, ready to be impressed.

 

“Hey, pup,” he chuckled. “Shake?”

 

Recoome lifted his right paw off the ground, extending it to where he thought Jeice's toy might be. Smirking, Jeice took his hand and guided it to his dick, molding his thick fingers around it. “Ah.” Gripping just so, he slowly began to pump.

 

Magma nodded in approval. “Good boy...”  He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fully enjoy the attention.

 

“Excuse me...” The words rolled like pebbled from Ginyu's throat. “But I believe I was here first.” He took a hand and cupped Recoome's chin, turning his head in his direction. In one fluid motion, Ginyu peeled off his briefs, revealing his deep purple spire. He brought his penis to Recoome's lips in one very unsubtle hint.

 

Chuckling to himself, Recoome greedily sucked his captain's tip, rolling his tongue around it before craning his neck to take more of him in. Ginyu shivered in delight. He ran a hand through the behemoth's hair, relishing in the feeling of his subordinate's hot, wet mouth welcoming his pulsing meat. Recoome took his time in tasting his skin, tonguing each vein, and sensing the tension in the captain's body. His own body was growing evermore tense. He could feel beads of sweat forming under his arms, his nose, his balls and thighs. His heart pounded in excitement. His body burned and his cock **ached** to be touched...

 

Jeice, meanwhile, was greatly enjoying the show in addition to the handjob. He didn't know which he found hotter: Recoome's licentiousness or Ginyu's sheer abandon. With the behemoth's rather... jarring face partially covered, he found he could focus on his more aesthetic assets. Sure enough, he was a Ginyu through and through. His body was sculpted marvelously, if a bit bulky for his tastes. And Burter was certainly right about one thing: he honestly **did** have a very nice butt. Jeice shivered, pondering the possibility of him winning next time around... and Recoome being the biggest loser. _Burter, you lucky dogfucker..._ he joked to himself, arching into Recoome's hand.

 

Ginyu clinched his fists in Recoome's hair, hissing his pleasure. “Huh… Harder…” He managed. The larger man obliged, pulling in his cheeks as much as he could.  His mind wandered a short distance to the time Ginyu had drawn the short straw, and Recoome had landed the lead role. Ginyu had been a **delicious** fuck...  As thanks for 'that one time', Recoome took his entire length into his throat, contracting the muscles therein to add to his pleasure.

 

“Ooooooh... yeeeeeah...” That really fired him up. The captain clinched his eyes shut and began to pump his hips, thrusting deeply into Recoome’s mouth. His abs tightened as he bucked violently, pulling the larger man’s face to the base of his shaft and thrusting as much of himself into his mouth as he could take. Recoome was finding it hard to resist thrusting, himself. He was so hard, it hurt.

 

Ginyu felt his balls tighten. It wouldn't be much longer, not with **that** talented mouth. He maintained for a few more seconds, then quickly pulled out, fiendishly jerking off at point-blank range. “Rruhh... Where'dya want it?”

 

Recoome moaned and closed his eyes. “Uhnn... Come on my face...” 

 

Ginyu slipped a hand behind the behemoth's head and pulled it forward, the tip of his penis just pushing up the end of his blindfold. Then finally, with a low, drawn out groan, he shot just under Recoome's right eye, thrusting in his throes. The behemoth gasped, taking far too much pleasure in Ginyu's searing shame dribbling down his cheek and jawline. He couldn't resist giving his captain's shaft one last lick as he pulled past his lips.

 

“Pheeew... That was... Man...” Ginyu's shoulders dropped, deliciously sated. He retreated to the sidelines and plopped on the floor, leaving things to Jeice.

 

His second-in-command couldn't help smirking. He tapped Recoome's hand, noticing he had slowed his pace. “Hey, I'll have what that guy ordered.” He ended with a chuckle.

 

Still high from Ginyu's orgasm, the behemoth went along without a second thought. Slicking the captain's seed from his face, he scooted to Jeice, still sticking to all fours. Feeling about the floor a little, he came to Jeice's boot. He lowered his head and pressed his nose to it, then proceeded to trail up his right leg—his tongue marking the path—until he was able to sit up on his knees. Grasping Jeice's dick, he pulled it up and to his right, and buried his face in his pelvis, pressing the broad part of his tongue to it, then moving to lick and suck his balls. The Red Magma was pleasantly surprised. Recoome was a pretty shameless guy, he found. Recoome began to rub Jeice's left inner thigh while his free hand led his cock past his lips. He limited his mouth to the head and small bit of shaft, curling his tongue around it.

 

“Ahh...” Jeice breathed an airy sigh. Recoome was every bit as good as Captain Ginyu made him seem. Murmuring to himself, Recoome moved to nuzzle his teammate's abdomen. Tufts of white hair tickled his skin, and he still smelled shower fresh. Sighing, he pressed his lips to the base of Jeice's shaft, then ran his tongue along the length, just as he had for Ginyu. A broad hand wrapped around it once again and began to tug.

 

"Mm... Naw, mate. I don't want that." Jeice shifted and placed his deep red cock back into Recoome's mouth, unable to resist humping his face. It was so hot watching Ginyu do it... "Lemme get a look at ya..." He watched himself thrust in and out of his mouth. It wasn't often that he found himself looking **down** at his teammates, save for Guldo (who hadn't missed one second of footage). Seeing the invulnerable Recoome who normally towered over him, very much below him **and** sucking him off...

 

It was a dark desire, and it turned him on even more. He placed a hand on his right hip to brace himself as he bucked mercilessly, his free hand stroking Recoome's face and behind his ear. He could feel it welling up inside him. He knew he wasn't going to be long, but in all fairness, he had been stroking since the camera started rolling, and that scene with Ginyu was just too much. With a handful of short thrusts and a painfully slow arch, Jeice shot without warning inside the behemoth's mouth.

 

"Mmmph!" Recoome pushed him away and turned to spit. "Ughk... Come on, man..." He snarled, wiping his mouth.

 

Jeice chuckled between panting, still dribbling. "Sorry, pal. I'm not nice enough to ask first..." He shot him a wink, before loosely stepping to rejoin Ginyu. Recoome glared daggers at him, then spat once more to further illustrate his disgust. It was then he realized something: He hadn't felt Burter in some time. He lifted his blindfold enough to free up one eye, scanning the room for the blue giant. Sure enough, there he was on the other end of the room, naked and stroking, looking back at him with the smoldering eyes of a predator.

 

"Shit. Sorry." Recoome was quick to slip his blindfold back on.

 

"It's all right," he responded, in a tone much lower than Recoome was used to hearing. "Take it off. I want you to see ever bit of this..."

 

He was quick to remove his blindfold, too, not wanting to risk another humilating blow from the dreaded newspaper. Burter lumbered toward him, his dappled cock bobbing with each beastly step. A final two steps and he was close enough where Recoome could feel the heat that radiated off his body. He lifted his head in the direction of Ginyu and Jeice. "You guys good?"

 

Ginyu just laughed and gave him a thumbs-up, the Jeice variation being the OK gesture. Burter nodded. "Just making sure." He turned his hungry eyes back to his pet."I'm going to be a while..."

 

Every word was a growl at that point. The behemoth wasn't sure if he should be turned on or just plain frightened. The Burter in front of him... every aspect of him radiated a ferality that he found, in all honestly, new and a little exciting. He sighed as a surprisingly gentle paw cupped his cheek, and closed his eyes as dry lips met his own. Burter wrapped his arms around the smaller man, deepining the kiss. He began rubbing his hands along the behemoth’s back, delving in the curves of his bulky muscles. Human skin was so soft, unlike his own, leathery and covered in bumps.  He eased his hands further down to meet the smaller man’s hips, still hugged by his own thong, and loosened the straps until they hung limp at his sides, with only the behemoth's erection keeping it up. Burter brushed a hand over the twitching shaft, earning himself a whimper.

 

"You ready?"

 

Recoome nodded, fighting the urge to rock his hips.

 

The saurian flung the thong away without a second though, the rush of air that came with it feeling very nice on the behemoth's dick. "Then sit, boy."

 

He quickly scrambled to the floor, sitting as well as any dog. Burter dropped to his knees and pressed a broad palm to Recoome's left shoulder, urging him to lay on his back. The members of the audience began to talk amongst themselves, licking their lips in anticipation. Once properly horizontal, Burter rested atop the smaller man, a deep rumbling in his throat and chest. Recoome supposed that was was passed for purring in his people and chose not to devote too much thought to it, rather opting to indulge in the feeling of their members touching. He instictively arched his hips toward Burter, his head poking into his abdomen. Burter responded by nuzzling into his neck, taking in the scent of sweat and leather. Not wishing for the collar to impede him, the saurian unclasped his symbol of ownership and flung it across the room, narrowly missing Guldo. The toady grumbled a bit but let it slide, not wanting to detract from the scene.

 

With something between a growl and a sigh, Burter took his tongue to Recoome's neck, lapping at the fine sheen of sweat that covered his entire body. He loved the way humans tasted when they sweat—a bitter, salty flavor. The behemoth wrapped his arms around the saurian's broad torso, hand roaming his bumpy back. He had expexted them to be somewhat squishy like pimples, but to his surprise, they were more akin to tiny, smooth pebbles just under the skin. And when Burter moved down further to explore two pert nipples, his breath caught in his throat, and found his hands cradling the back of the blue giant's head, caressing the thick ridge of skin that split to frame his carapace and blanketed the base of his auditory craters. By his sudden jerk and twitching of his cock, Recoome took it to be a sensitive area, and began to knead his fingers along the very edges.

 

Apparently, that was Burter's breaking point. He gripped Recoome's wrists and pinned his arms to the floor. Then, with a smoldering look that felt like it could burn him to the bone, he rolled out with a growl, "I wanna fuck you."  
  
"A... Alright."

 

Clambering off of him, Burter scanned the area for the bottle of lube that had been in Jeice's care, eliciting a little "Ah." upon finding it. He took the bottle in his thick fingers and squeezed a generous amount on his palm. He wrapped his hand around his erection, smeared it all over his shaft and the tip, then turned his attention back to his steadfast pet. Wordlessly, Burter slathered the lubricant around the behemoth's hole. Recoome drew in a breath, quivering in anticipation. Strong hands gripped his hips, shifting him to lie on his side. Slick fingertips smeared and parted his cheeks. Greasy paws slowly pulled him back...

A grimace and a hiss, and the inevitable stretching, almost tearing pain of being penetrated, invaded bit by bit... The blue beast wasn't particularly large, but it **had** been a very long time for him.

 

"So tight..." Burter murmured, mostly to himself. Every part of him wanted to hurry and push his entire length in, but he wasn't particularly interested in hurting his partner. Not that he cared enough to not want to cause Recoome pain, mind; the more he caused him to tense unnecessarily, the longer it would take his body to adjust, and the longer it would keep Burter from getting down to pure, unadultered ass pounding.

 

"Mmmm..." He purred, finally fully buried within the behemoth. "You ok?"

 

"Just... give me a sec..." Recoome breathed deeply, giving his body time enough to stretch and fit. "Phew... Ok. I'm ready..."

 

Burter began to shift his hips in the first of a series of slow thrusts. He dug his fingers into the ginger's rear, sliding in and out of searing flesh. Recoome closed his eyes. Pain was beginning to ease into pleasure thanks to that nifty prostate of his, and elicited a quiet little "Ohhhhhh..." as the saurian's steadily picked up the pace. His cock bobbed in time with Burter's thrust, and he couldn't help wrapping his meaty fingers around his shaft and squeezing it. Burter gave Recoome a reprimand in the form of small nip on his neck.

 

"Don't do that," the blue giant commanded in a low voice. "Don't come until I tell you."

 

It earned him a rather pathetic whimper. If he had to wait much longer, Recoome was sure his balls would clog. "There, there..." A hand snaked down to his inner thigh, close to his knee. Burter lifted the behemoth's leg and began to thrust more aggressively, quickening his pace. He wanted to bury himself in that blistering heat, as much of himself as he could. The saurian let loose one very aroused growl as he felt Recoome's balls bouncing against him, and went into full pound mode.

 

"Shit! Aaahh..." The behemoth pinched his nipples. This... **This** had been what he was waiting for: that... inexplicable pleasure of being fucked raw. He moaned loudly as Burter's pulsing cock rammed into him again and again, even going as far as reaching back to slink his hand around the lead's ass, urging him to pound him even harder. He wanted to shoot his load so badly... "Burter..." He whined in a voice he wasn't quite sure was his own.

 

"Beg me," he rumbled, pulling Recoome's hips back as he thrusted balls deep.

 

His breath caught in his throat. "...Please... Let me--"  
  
"Like a **dog**." He drew the last word out.

 

The behemoth put out his best whimpers and whines, and with each thrust, his animal cries subsided into a desperate panting as the beast on the other end threated to split him in twain. Recoome turned his face toward the floor."Uhhn... **Fuck** me..." He uttered, just barely above a whisper.

 

Not even a whisper could escape Burter at that point. He was about to reach his peak, and intended to fill his pet to the brim. He dug his hands in properly for the last lap and rammed into Recoome mercilessly. He wanted to feel every muscle clamping  around his dick, every searing inch to be coated by his seed.

 

"Rrruhh... Come for me..."

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Recoome pulled at his own throbbing cock with abandon, stroking in time with Burter's wonderfully forceful beat. He rubbed his balls, hot and sweaty like the rest of him, just wanting to make a real mess all over everything. "Shit, I'm... urrrraaagh..."

 

"M... Me, too... Aaah..."

 

With a series of grunts and tremors, the behemoth spurted onto the floor his milky seed. Burter, meanwhile, unapologetically unloaded inside Recoome, arching his body against his partner's and growling out his pleasure. They both completely slumped to the floor, needing a moment to catch their breath. With a little grunt, Burter wriggled out of Recoome, his penis slipping out with an unflattering 'slorp'. The behemoth sighed, already disliking the feeling of emptiness. Still, he **really** could not complain about the level of service. He rolled onto his back, chuckling.

 

"Heh heh, man, Burt. Where... Where the hell did you learn to... fuck like... that..?"  
  
His brow furrowed. Something was really weird here.

 

Burter just stood there, staring back at him with those same predator eyes. He didn't look like someone who just had satisfying sex. Hell, he didn't even look remotely sated. And... he was still just as hard as before they had begun...

 

The saurian flashed his set of choppers in a dangerous grin. "Baculum." Recoom's blank look spoke volumes. Burter just sighed. "Penis bone. Leftover ancestral trait." He tweaked his penis. "Normally, it just makes for embarrassing situations, but today, it's coming in reeeeeeal handy..."

 

"W... What?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm gonna be a while." He lubed up once again. "And I mean, a **while**." The beast approached. "Gonna fill that ass up proper. You understand, right?" His cock swayed in that old familiar fashion. "You're gonna be **dripping** by the time I'm done..."

 

"Well........ Fuck."

 

So he did. Four additional times.

 

Burter's last orgasm of the session ended in a roar, overflowing into a too-sore-for-this-sinful-Frieza Planet 79 Recoome. He even had the nerve to make the last position doggy style. Salivating and bonelessly sated, he slumped over the behemoth, breathing deeply and very much ready for a nap. He grimaced, slipping off of the saurian and mostly just being in pain. He wasn't even sure if it was an enjoyable one anymore.

 

In a delightful mood, he wrapped his arms around Recoome and brought him close enough to kiss his neck. "Good boy," he smiled, nuzzling him.

 

He pushed the saurian away. "Go fuck yourself."

 

"Believe me when I say I've done all the fucking I intend to today," he chuckled. Recoome just grumbled and went to gather his things, trickling all the way.

 

Burter wasn't joking. He really **was** dripping by the end of it.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

One month later...

 

 "Ok, chappies. It's that time again!" Captain Ginyu held four straws proudly in hand. "Burter, you won the hand, so you get to pick first. Think you'll come out on top again this month?"  


"Sorry to say, Cap, I think that was a once-in-a-lifetime thing," he shot his leader a lopsided grin, then plucked his chosen straw. He presented his choice, a very much bronze-tipped straw. "See? But at least I didn't land the worst role again. That's something, right?"  
  
"Attaway, boy!" Ginyu nodded. "Ok, Recoome, you're next."  
  
The behemoth wore a very determined furrow about his brow. "This time for sure!" He made his decision, and promptly gaped. "You have **got** to be shitting my shit..." He threw up his hands in frustration. "Ok, fine, I'm the catcher again. Whatever. I don't care anymore."

 

"Them's the breaks, pal. Jeice?"  
  
The Red Magma rubbed his hands together. "This time fore sure..." A pluck and...

 

One very sly smile in Recoome's direction.

 

The first of the month was an interesting time, indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
